Soul Search
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: When a demon steals Leena's soul, Bit only has a half hour to find it. Will he find her in time, or will she be a slave to a demon? Just a short B/L one-shot.


Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. I do own Zabardon.

Bit sprinted down the hallway of the Blitz teams base as fast as his legs would carry him, heading towards the kitchen where he heard Leena scream only moments earlier. He thought nothing, running entirely on instinct to save his close friend. As he ran through the kitchen door, he saw a man standing across the room, staring at Bit with a confident smile on his lips. Bit didn't even pause as he ran forward to tackle the black cloaked man. Much to Bits surprise, instead of hitting flesh, he only hit air. The stranger had disappeared then reappeared across the room. The man laughed at Bit failed attempt to catch him, then reappeared a little closer to Bit. 

"Welcome Bit, I've been expecting you." 

Bit glared at the man. He was tall, with black hair and piercing eyes with red pupils. He wore only black, and floated an inch or so off the ground. Bit realized he wasn't dealing with your average criminal. 

"Of course, everyone was supposed to be gone on vacation, except for Leena, but you decided to stay." He shook one thin finger at Bit. 

"You aren't a very good protector, now are you?" 

Bit stood tensed and ready to fight. 'Who the hell are you?!" 

The being shook his head. "No no, not 'who the hell', 'who **in** hell'. I am just your friendly neighborhood demon. You may call me Demon, or if you would like, you may call me Zabardon. I care not." 

Bit was getting angry with the demons friendly attitude. "Where is Leena?!" 

Zabardon sighed sarcastically. "Well, I'm afraid she's involved in a little contract of mine. I now own her body and soul until she dies." 

Bit glared at the demon suspiciously, knowing Leena was not stupid enough to sign _that_ much over to a demon. "What contract?" 

The devil materialized a scroll from nowhere, unrolling it with a wave of his hand. "This one. I'm afraid that a many hundreds of years ago, the Toros family was in dire need of my assistance. Unfortunately for them, the price was that, forevermore, I would be able to take the bodies and souls of their daughters once they turned twenty-one." He rolled to paper back up. 

"What did you think happened to Leena's mother?" He frowned a little. 

"Unfortunately, she recently died and her soul went to heaven, which I of course have no access to." 

Bit was horrified at the thought of Leena being tortured by this monster. "Is there any way to break the contract?" The demon laughed. 

"Leena's father did the same thing! Well, yes, there is. But no one has succeeded yet." 

Bit was ready to scream at the creature. "Tell me!" 

Suddenly, Bit was no longer inside the base, but right inside a large city. The devil waved his hand around. 

"I have hidden Leena's soul somewhere in this city, in some living thing. You have a half hour to find her. If you do manage to, just touch whatever her soul is trapped inside, and she will be returned to you. Also, it will break the contract, which means no more Toros girls for me. Any questions?" 

Bit took a moment to think it over, then shook his head, and ran off to find Leena before time ran out. Zabardon smiled after Bit was out of sight. 

"Oh yes, and I forgot to tell you, the only way to find her soul is if you are her soul-mate. Ha! Fat chance!" Zabardon laughed as he tracked Bit and Leena's souls.

Bit ran wildly down the sidewalks of the city, not knowing where to begin. He checked his watch, trying not to panic even more as time ran down. 

_'Only a half hour? That's impossible!' _

Bit stopped, and began breathing deep to collect himself. He couldn't be panicking at a time like this. Suddenly, he felt a small tug. He looked around, then realized he hadn't felt a physical tug, but a mental one. He waited a moment, then felt it again. 

_'Leena…?'_

He walked in the direction that he felt tugged, moving quickly.

Zabardon was sitting on an invisible seat in the air, several inches of the ground with his eyes closed, but then he felt something strange. His eyes shot open… Bit's soul was getting closer to Leena's! 

"Impossible…They couldn't be…"

The tugging led Bit to a small garden with little paths running through it. He looked as his watch. 

_'Not much time!' _

He ran down the path, until a small flower caught the corner of his eye. He bent down to look at it, examining the small flower. It had a healthy green stem and two bright leaves, and its velvety magenta petals surrounded its bright yellow core. 

"Leena…" 

He was sure of it, he felt it in his soul. He gently touched the flower, expecting a flash of light, or smoke, or something. Nothing happened. 

_'No…NO!' _

He slammed his fist against the ground as his eyes watered with angry tears. 

_'I've lost her…' _

The air around the tiny flower began to shimmer, taking on a vaguely human shape. Bit stared at the shimmering air as it took the form of Leena. She was still transparent, but quickly solidifying. He smiled, and quickly wiped away his tears before putting his arms under her materializing body. She fell unconscious into his arms, and he gently shook her to wake her. 

"Leena, wake up." 

She moaned as her eyes fluttered open, but once she saw Bit, she wrapped her arms around him in a strangling hug. 

"BIT! You saved me!" 

She leaned up, planting a huge kiss on his lips. Bit kissed her back, then hugged her close. He would never come that close to losing her ever again.

Zabardon sighed in defeat as he watched his contract burst into flames. 

"Oh darn. I didn't see that one coming." 

A/N- Just a little one-shot. I got bored, and this was bugging my muse. Might as well use it! Anyway, R and R. And don't you just love Zabardon! He's a lot like Xellos(Slayers). 


End file.
